onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Bartholomew Kuma
| jva=n/a| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty= | devil fruit=| }} Bartholomew Kuma (バーソロミュー・くま, Bāsoromyū Kuma) is a shichibukai who was first introduced attending the meeting in Mariejois with Donquixote Doflamingo.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 233 and Episode 151, Kuma is seen arriving to the meeting in Mariejois with Doflamingo. Little is known about him except that his former bounty was 296 million belli. "Kuma" means "bear" in Japanese, his animal theme. Appearance Kuma is a large man that is usually seen carrying a bible. His hat has bear ears and along with his pants, have bear pawprints all over them. His jacket contains a large white design that looks like a target crosshair and several bear pawprints line the bottom edge of it. His overall appearance looks like a bear. In the anime, Kuma's hair and jacket are black. His hat is gray and the bear pawprints on it are dark brown. The covering of his bible is also shown to be intricately colored. According to the 2007 calendar, Kuma has a completely different color scheme, than the one presented in the anime, that was originally intended by Oda. Kuma's hair was originally intended to be brown while his jacket to be orange. His hat was intended to yellow with green bear paws. His bible is also shown to be intended to be golden in color.One Piece 2007 Calendar - Bartholomew Kuma's intended colors by Oda are shown. Personality Kuma is a very mancing figure, he also has the freedom to do whatever he wants and always said that he has a target to aquire. His attitude was violent but he was serious and calm. Abilities and Powers It is unknown if Kuma has a Devil Fruit however he manages to make a few zombies seemingly vanish. He also appears to superhuman speed very similar to Rokushiki). A noteworthy thing is that Kuma had removed the glove on his right hand and had his Bible open before Perona vanished. History According to Perona, Kuma was once a violent tyranical pirate. Like Mihawk and Donquixote Doflamingo, he was present at the government summit of Mariejois, following Sir Crocodile's defeat in Arabasta. He has only spoken briefly.One Piece Manga and Anime - Chapter 234 and Episode 151, Kuma attends the meeting in Mariejois along with Mihawk and Doflamingo. Current Events (Spoilers) Kuma is currently on Thriller Bark and says he's looking for Moria.One Piece Manga - Chapter 472, Kuma arrives on Thriller Bark. He then intervenes when Perona and her Wild Zombies are attempting to leave Thrillerbark. Perona recognizes Kuma him and grows exceedingly annoyed = with him. She attempted to fight Kuma for his shadow, though it is then that Perona vanished for unknown reasons. Kuma then spots Nami and asks her if Luffy has an older brother. Afterwards, he continues his search for Moria. Anime and Manga Differences In the manga, during the meeting in Mariejois, Kuma had a few lines while in the anime, he had none. In the manga also, according to the 2007 calendar, Kuma was intended to have a different color scheme than the one he is presented with in the anime. This unfortunately was because no full colored version of Kuma was present when the first episode of him appearing was made. Trivia *Due to his apparently reserved disposition and the fact that he is invariably seen with a large bible, Kuma is likely modeled after Bartholomew "Black Bart" Roberts, a gentleman pirate known for his religious obstinacy. References Category:Pirates Category:Shichibukai Category:Male Category:Human